


Contemporary art

by LizzyPavlova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bed Thoughts, F/M, Ghostquake, Post-Episode: s04e04 Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPavlova/pseuds/LizzyPavlova
Summary: Robbie is in his bedroom at SHIELD facility, staring at the ceiling. But who is he thinking about?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for reading this Quakerider that came to my mind right after episode 4.  
> That's the first English fanfiction I've ever published (and also the first one in this site) and I'm very unsure about it. Please let me know if you spot any mistake!

Robbie was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling like there was some contemporary artwork he didn’t understand. Actually, there was something he didn't really understand, but it wasn't on the ceiling. It, or better _she_ , was in her room, just next door.

He knew he was supposed to be thinking about Gabe. He wanted to think about Gabe. He’d spent all his life asking himself how was his brother, he was used to that. But in that moment, no matter how hard he tried to focus on his little brother alone somewhere in the night, the only face he saw was Daisy’s.

Robbie knew she wasn’t evil. She was just like him, doing the right thing in the wrong way. But was there another way? He wasn’t sure about that. He’d seen SHIELD and he’d thought that maybe that one was the other way, but it wasn’t his way and probably neither hers. They were so alike that for a moment Robbie wondered if fate had arranged their meeting. Then he laughed at the idea.

Should he thank whatever made them meet? Or should he hate it because he had that thought, that face stuck in his mind? Robbie couldn’t force himself to hate Daisy. She had arrived from nowhere, made a mess in his life and then dragged him into this SHIELD action. He didn’t even know if he wanted to take part in it. Still, all he could feel about Daisy was a slight worrying about her arm and an enormous curiosity. Robbie was never curious about anything, but he _needed_ to know more about her. He didn’t care where she came from or what she had done before: he wanted to know what kind of person she was and why she was suffering. He wanted to understand her, like the contemporary artwork that wasn’t on the ceiling of his room, because he felt that she was so similar to him he couldn’t simply let her go.

Just like you don’t walk past a painting without at least glancing at it.


End file.
